This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The prevalence of obesity and metabolic disorders in children has increased dramatically in the U.S. and worldwide over the past several decades, and has largely been attributed to an increase in the consumption of calorically dense foods and decreased physical activity in the pediatric population. Prenatal metabolic events and exposures also likely contribute to the increased risk of childhood metabolic disorders. Given the current state of nutrient excess in our society the potential adverse lifelong consequences on the fetus from maternal obesity and/or metabolic syndrome is concerning. This study focuses on the metabolic effects of fructose consumption during pregnancy on the developing fetus.